Olive You  A Zak Bagans Short Story
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: Lunch Date with Zak Bagans, Olive Garden always has the best breadsticks... and Zak always has the best secrets and story sto tell.


Yay! It's Mee!:) Heres a short story I wrote about zak bagans. I realllllly hope you guys like it it took me a while. and all i was doing was sitting here watching Jonathan play Skyrim(:

Anyways, here it is. Go zak Bagans!(:3

Love,

Sabrina

—

The hot Las Vegas sun felt like hot lava on my back as I stood outside the court room. The case was really annoying me, if you had somebody who killed a whole family of 8 why would a case take 3 days to overrule it? And why are they taking so long to presume the guy guilty?

Maybe it was because It was Las Vegas. We have alot of misread murders and such. And all this would ever be different if the guy hadn't killed them. I know he killed them, the way he glared at me. The way he acted like he wanted me dead because of me going against him. I wanted that bastard to be put in prison.

"Hey." A voice declared beside me. I looked up from scowling at my blackberry and smiled at the man standing next to me — Zak. He was tall, around 6"2 and a nice smile smiling down at me. A tooth missing at the side of his mouth, on his left side. From, which he tells me, Aaron pushing him [accidentally] into a wall. Black hair, that was slicker than silk and was always styled in a slick mohawk along his head. His blue eyes were shining like the Caribbean. He had a pair of black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. People often say he's a geek, Mostly because of his carrer choice, a ghost hunter. And because he pushes up his glasses by the middle of them. Then man was buffer than buff. A 6 pack body and a gothic look to him. Always wore black or red shirts, and black pants. Jordans of any color too.

I always found it odd how he picked me out of anybody he could have had this this huge city of 478,434. I was a small towner who came to this big city in search of jobs. and thats how I became a Lawyer. I had long brown hair, that had blond highlights. It was now pulled up into a Bun, when your in the courtroom you have to be 'presentable'. So, A bun is as 'presentable' as my hair is going to get. Bright brown eyes that resemble like molten chocolate. Glasses that were perched on my nose became my eyesight was horrible. I was wearing black slacks, and a suit/shirt/tie for womans. My high heels were hurting me, and all i wanted to do was get home and take a nice hot bath is my jacuzzi tub

"Hi." I replied to Zak who gave me a large smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a lock-down with Aaron and Zak in Maine!" I grinned widly taking him in a hug. Zak, Nick, And Aaron had their own TV show called Ghost Adventures, they loved it. They got to do what they loved even though Aaron hated being scared from ghosts - and Zak usually sent him to the deepest darkest rooms by himself. I think it's rather mean, but, well, i guess I can't control Zak sometimes, expressly when it comes to his job.

"We postponed it because they got hit real bad by a storm. The airplane couldn't make it in, so we just bought different tickets for next week. That means I can stay here with you." Zak implied. I squeezed him harder for a second, breathing in his deep scent of Axe cologne, and his puppy dog Ripley. I pulled away and grinned.

"Thanks for you being here. The case has been hard on me, i mean, how could somebody kill somebody and get away with it. I don't think it's fair." I addressed quietly pouting slightly. Zak chuckled a high pitched laugh that defiantly didn't match his body.

"I'll be sure to investigate his house. I mean, who knows. Maybe i can get the spirits to tell me who killed 'em." Zak grinned at me taking my hand. "Anyways, Do you have time to go and have lunch with me? I mean, Like I say, Olive Gardens breadsticks are made by angels." Zaks smirk was overpowering the other expressions on his face. I sighed, zak pouted afraid that I was going to say no. But, why would i.. it's him. My boyfriend, "C'mon. Please?"

"I have a hour and a half break. I'm sure we can go eat." I grinned. Zak nearly jumped in excitement. He took my hand in his. His hand was though and warm. "Remember, if i'm not back i automatically loose." I eyed him.

"Have I ever got you back late?" Zak question eying me as we began walking down the street. I pursed my lips.

"Well, No-"

"then what makes you think i'll get you back late on the biggest case of you life?" Zak questioned being smart trying to get my nerves. thats just how zak was. He was childish, he was a thirty-four year old man who was as childish as a 14 year old girl that I was once. That's what I liked about him. He kept the fun in the relationship.

I shrugged in a reply as we rounded our way to Olive Garden. Zak had a reservation ready, so we got right on in and out came the "garden of heaven."

Zak piled his plate full of Salad and Breadsticks happily and began to chow down, "So," He smiled his mouth full, "Have you talked to your sister lately?"

"Yeah, just yesterday. Her boyfriend is out at war ya' know." I commented breaking a little peice of my breadstick and putting it in my mouth. "He's in the Navy."

"Pft," Zak declared, almost choking on a tomato, "The Navy is gay."

"Liar!" I replied annoyed. Zak chuckled and held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, It's amazing. I love our troops." Zak laughed, "Anyways. Ya know what happened to me yesterday?" His eyes suddenly filled with sadness and despair. I frowned at this. Zak was a person who didn't let anything get to him, so what was so sad that it made him crazy like this?

"What happened to you yesterday?" I asked, turning my frown into a forced smile. If i acted sad around him he would never be happy until this date is over.

"I think I saw Wendy run up the staircase. She's been missing for 4 months. How.. How could I see her?" Zak asked shaking his head suddenly sad, he acted like he was about to cry. Wendy was his dog/cat/monster creature thing. She was his best friend before Ripley.

"I'm sorry Zak. Really." I replied. He whiped away a stray tear from his eye and sniffled. Then shook his head.

"Yesterday, i had a horrible nightmare. It was this.. this creature. With long nails and.. a beak. It was scratching me and trying to kill me. Aaron and Nick were letting it kill me. They were laughing. And, we were at the Mizpah hotel. Remember, that place? Our investigation where the wood fell? Well, it.. it tryed to kill me." Zak breathed. I layed my hand on his on the table.

"Zachary Alexander Bagans. You listen to me. If that.. that.. THING. ever came after you, Aaron and Nick wouldn't watch you die. If you died on their watch I'd kill them. Okay?" I whispered quietly. Zak nodded his head limply. I didn't have much to stay to him, so we sat there and listened to the soft music playing in the background of the Olive Garden radio.

Soon, our food came and we were eating. Then, we were done and he walked me back to the courthouse where my case would resume in 12 minutes. Zak gave me a quick kiss before walking away.

"I love you. I'll see you when you come out, alright?" Zak smiled at me. I nodded and adjusted my purse and shut my blackberry off. "And you better come out because I have something really important to ask you."

"ohh." I smirked placing my phone in my purse, "Whats that?"

"I can't tell you, but it'll change your life." Zak said that, and ran off, and I couldn't chase him because of my case. I sighed and walked into the courtroom, unable to focus because of Zak.

What was so secretive he couldn't tell me before I came out. And why would it change me life? I guess i would find out…


End file.
